


Gods of Egypt (Jrock AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, Hyde (Musician) - Fandom, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Ancient Egyptian gods AU, Death and Resurrection, Drama, F/M, Gackt is evil, Lots of chapters, M/M, Mc Aoi, Penile disfigurement, Raped!Aoi, egyptian mythology - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 05:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Miyavi has been Pharaoh for thousands of years, but his brother Gackt has grown jealous of the throne and risks throwing all of Egypt into chaos.Some scenes may be disturbing to some audiences, reader discretion advised. (Cough cough read warnings and tags)





	1. Calm Before the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: this is an inaccurate representation of some if not all of these people. This was made to be entertaining, and no disrespect was meant to any of these amazing musicians. Original story plot line and characters © ancient Egyptians, the real people belong to themselves. This is a completely nonprofit work, except for payment in kudos, hits, and bookmarks. No unauthorized copying, distribution, and/or selling of this work is permitted. Ask via comment section if you wish to gain authorization to copy, distribute, edit, and/or translate this original work. All rights reserved.
> 
> Warnings for this Chapter: None

"Oi, Pharaoh Miyavi! You can't leave yet! Many more wish an audience with you."

Miyavi looked out into his throne room, seeing five lines of an uncountable number of people. Each line had its own hierarchal position, the highest to his left, the lowest to his right. There were small stairs between them, making the throne area elevated above the people. Pillars lined the walls, with royal servants holding fans taller than themselves at each. Nobles, priests and priestesses were directly to his left and right. They were his closest friends and family, and had known them either for their whole lives or his whole life.

"Priest Reita, I hope you can understand, I have duties to attend to."

Reita, the high priest who prepared the dead for the afterlife, was a close friend of Miyavi. He was always concerning himself about the well being of the Pharaoh and the kingdom of Egypt. Reita was a strong blond man barely in his adulthood. He was very popular with the ladies, but he already had his heart set on another.

"More important than caring for your subjects? I mean no disrespect, Pharaoh Miyavi, but what could be more important than your subjects?"

Miyavi was an older man of his mid 40's, black haired and tattooed in various places along his back, arms, and chest, signifying his servant birth. That's a story for another time. Now Pharaoh, he leads the Kingdom of Egypt with his noble and priest advisors aiding him. Miyavi has been happily married for 20 years to a woman of similar age.

"Melody needs me, Reita. She is pregnant, and I fear for her well-being. Perhaps when you're older you'll understand my plight."

Reita shook his head, defeated. Miyavi always had to pull the seniority card. As Miyavi left to his chambers, Reita waved off the gathering of subjects to return another day. Though it may seem harsh, he could do nothing against the wishes of his Pharaoh. 

Hyde, the highest ranking priest, waved off the group of priests to return to their duties. Kai, the highest ranking noble, waved the nobles off to return to their provinces. After the high ranking officials dispersed, a toddler barely 3 to 4 years old waddled up to Kai, a bright smile across his face. 

"My dear Kazuki, what are you doing here?"

Kai, the noble leader, was a small man with short black hair. The youth was the spitting image of him. He hooked the small child up with his hands, (this elicited a giggle from Kazuki) and laid him against his chest. Kazuki, in great joy, told his parent the news he brought.

"Papa Ra's here! Papa Ra's here!"

The use of his consort's true name brought a small look of surprise onto Kai's expression. The toddler remained unphased, and even smiled brighter. Kai mirrored the joy. 

"She's certainly a mama's girl."

As a voice sounded behind the two, the room changed, and instead of the yellow light from the sun the room was bathed a calming light blue. This signified they were in the divine realm, only accessed by direct descendants of the gods.

Kai changed to his deity form, Hathor, a youthful woman of similar form, with a headdress of two thin horns protruding around a red oval.The voice revealed itself to the pair; he was a tall, honey-blond man built small but beautiful. If not careful to detail, one could easily have mistaken him for a woman. He wore a similar headdress, but instead of horns a jeweled snake came out forward near his forehead. 

"Oh, yes, he definitely has my smile! Even my dimple! Oh, but she has your eyes, Ra!"

Ra giggled, shaking his head. He put a soft hand onto the small head of his baby, receiving a giggle from the toddler. 

"Oh, no way my eyes are that big. Certainly she must have gotten everything from you."

Hathor shook her head lightly. After this she rested her chocolate-colored gaze upon their small Kazuki, who had the same color in her eyes. Ra sighed slowly as he asked, 

"And what is our child, Bastet, doing? I've heard rumors she's with that young dog of Set's. Anubis, was it? I forget his human name, but I do hope Bastet's current weak human form Ruki can stay off that mutt. Set leaves a bad taste in my mouth, and I fear what his children are capable of."

Hathor sighed, shaking her head again. She walked over to Kazuki's cradle, placing her carefully as she replied, 

"Set can't help it, Ra. Neith wove him into the world as the god of destruction. He is meant to be the opposite of his brother, Osiris. Have you heard of the Chinese saying of Yin and Yang? They counteract each other; Set is the Yin to Osiris' Yang. It's the same with Bastet and Anubis, in fact. One may not think a dog and a cat in love could work, but as they say: opposites attract."

Ra didn't seem so pleased with his wife's answer. As Hathor turned back to him as she spoke, he shook his head, sighing. 

"But dear Hathor, Osiris is the god of death, and you don't see him going around killing people."

"Osiris does not make death happen, he is the God of the dead in the underworld. He's also the god of life and resurrection. I mean just look at Min, and a second child coming soon. Not even Anubis is the god of death, but of the dead on the journey to the afterlife."

Hathor sighed, giving in to his knowledgeable wife. Hathor, seeing as it was her victory, stuck her tongue out at him. 

"You've talked too much with Thoth, haven't you?"

"He's-"

Before Hathor could finish, a new deity phased through the wall, and interrupted her. It was Thoth the brother of Ra. He was tall with short black hair framing his face, with a pair of rectangular glasses to match. He appeared to be in great worry. 

"Set has attacked Osiris! His physical form, Miyavi, is dead and his deity form has been broken into pieces and scattered across Egypt! Gackt has stolen his brother's throne! Egypt is about to be thrown into chaos!"


	2. The Beginning of a New Age

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: graphic scenes and mentions of implied rape

In the mortal realm's throne room, sitting at the golden throne of the Egyptian Pharaoh, was Set as Gackt. Beneath him was the stabbed and bloodied body body of his deity brother, Osiris as Miyavi. His blood pooled around the throne, dripping off the steps and staining the gold.

Various nobles and priests rushed in, but all were too late to stop him. Set was Pharaoh now, and he was relishing in it as evidence of his sly smile suggested. Short black bangs hid his right half of his face, a leg resting upon the other.

None of the officials challenged him; Osiris was the strongest deity they had known. He was unmatched until now. Gackt let his gaze wander over the horrified expressions of the nobles and priests, enjoying their turmoil.

A shriek broke the silence, and a woman came running up to they lifeless body. Melody, or Isis, was Miyavi's wife, and bearer of his next child. She could not come to terms with what she saw. The widow raised her passed husband's head, feeling the blood from his wound placed in the same area. Tears streamed down her face while she convulsed and wailed.

"A true shame. He was such a powerful being. He could have been useful, but sadly he could not bring himself to give up his throne. He was a pretty one too, wasn't he?"

Gackt had stood from his place, stepping slowly towards Melody. As she looked up, anger flared in her eyes, and seemed as if she was going to go on a rampage. She stopped herself before she did, keeping quiet for fear of her own life. Seeing this, Gackt smiled wide, spread out his arms and spoke to the high officials.

"Since your poor Pharaoh Miyavi died without a suitable heir, (you all know Min is nowhere near fit to rule), I will assume command over Egypt as Pharaoh. As a brother to Miyavi, I am the next closest to royal blood. You may now call me Pharaoh Gackt."

At this, knowing the correct procedure, the nobles and priests kneeled down and lowered their heads to bow, acknowledging Gackt as the new Pharaoh. After a few minutes, Reita, as Miyavi's second, approached Gackt, and bowed. The new Pharaoh waved him off, signifying the end of his duty as second to the Pharaoh. Before he returned, Gackt assigned him to first priest.

Hyde, the past lead priest, mirrored Reita, but instead of being waved off, Gackt embraced him. The Pharaoh smiled genuinely, placing a soft hand to his lover's head. After a few minutes, they kissed and Hyde returned to his place among the priests. Hyde was the Pharaoh's second now. 

Kai approached the Pharaoh as the first noble, but was waved off before he even reached him. Instead, Gackt called for Ruki, the physical form of Bastet, and he approached him. The younger man was assigned first noble. 

After the new highest officials were assigned, Gackt waved for them to stand from their position. After this, Gackt walked off to his chambers, with Hyde soon following him. This allowed for the nobles to call in the servants and slaves to carry Osiris' body to a place where he was to later be embalmed and readied for the afterlife by Reita.

~~~~~~~

In the Pharaoh's chambers, a large canopy bed with linen sheets stood in the middle next to the wall. Hyde was laying down on it, lightly snoring next to Gackt, who allowed him to lay on his leg. Gackt had a piece of papyrus, and was carefully writing something down. 

When he was finished, he carefully rolled the piece of papyrus up and placed it onto a table. Gackt leaned down until he was just a few inches away from his lover's face. Feeling his warm breath, Hyde slowly woke up, and smiled when he realized Gackt was there. 

"Good morning sleepy head~"

Gackt said softly. Hyde shook his head, reaching a hand to grasp the Pharaoh's. They smiled even brighter, and Gackt lowered his head to give Hyde a small peck on his lips.

"Got that new order all written and figured out?"

The Pharaoh nodded, and brought his other hand to meet with Hyde's. They looked into each other's eyes, and exchanged silent words. Gackt closed the gap between them, beginning a kiss, and ended it quickly. The Pharaoh stood up and grabbed the papyrus scroll and left without a word, leaving Hyde to his own devices.

They did love each other, and had a son of their own, but it wasn't as authentic as it looked to others. Hyde wasn't truly the sentimental type, and Gackt was ultimately playing for sex. Neither knew they were so separate, but yet they both acted as if they were together for the other's sake.

Gackt walked, almost ran, to the throne room, where he was met with Ruki settling problems the common people had. Once the Pharaoh had entered, Ruki waved them off, and bowed to his Pharaoh. 

"I have a task for you all to complete. My brother, poor Miyavi, cannot be allowed into the afterlife I'm afraid. His transgressions against me have forced me to punish him even in death. Each noble, for his or her region, will cut off a piece of the deceased Pharaoh and bury it deep in the earth or hidden where no one may find it again."

Gackt then unrolled the papyrus and began reading off the names of the nobles and which part they would receive. Ruki received the head, Uruha the penis, Kai the chest and Tora the abdomen. The rest was given to smaller nobles. After each was assigned, Gackt led them to the room of Osiris' physical body. Reita, surprised after realizing Moyavi's new fate, took the knife and cut each piece off for each noble. 

Once they were finished, the important nobles were carried off to their province or walked if they were lesser. They all did what they were told save for Uruha, who simply fed his pet vulture Osiris' past physical cock.

And for years Gackt, the physical embodiment of Set, ruled Egypt with an iron fist. All of Egypt suffered under his sadistic tendencies. Women and men from each province were ordered to become sex slaves to the nobles and priests, depending on their preference. Neither party could say no to the Pharaoh's royal decree.

Tax was raised to provide Gackt with more lavish accommodations, such as a private waterfall and an underground cavern. No one knows what happens in the cavern, but screams and cries were heard from it by some priests and nobles.

No one could stand against Set's power. He ruled with absolute authority, and whoever defied him was destroyed. It was a fearful time for all of Egypt


	3. A Hero is Born

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: graphic talk of violence and rape threats

It was during this time during Set's rule as Pharaoh, Isis had fled for her and her future son's life. Taking the form of a falcon, she flew to a safe place on the outskirts of the kingdom. It was at this time she went into labor, and had her son born in the form of a falcon that she named Horus as a deity name. She chose the physical name Aoi for him. She transformed back to her human form, and watched as her new child did the same. 

For years she kept out of sight of officials under Set, and occasionally met with close friends who provided her with food and water. Horus in the form of Aoi grew into a tall and handsome teenager with raven-colored hair outlining his face. Melody had raised him with stories of how awful Set as Gackt was to his people, and that was why they had fled the kingdom. 

Aoi had grown hateful towards the Pharaoh, and started planning Gackt's demise. Once he felt he was old enough, he asked his mother to go back into Egypt and have a face-off with Set. Isis, knowing only the son of Osiris could defeat the powerful deity, allowed him to proceed. She shapeshifted to a falcon to watch over her son as he walked to the Pharaoh's palace. 

~~~~~~~

Gackt was making a show of being disappointed with the high ranking officials. He kept sighing in an animated way, making it clear to everyone in the vicinity he was not pleased. The nobles were talking about how Gackt was being unfair to Egypt and how the citizens were about ready to overthrow him. Gackt listened to none of it. 

But before the nobles could finish their argument, a new figure before unseen and unknown to them. He acted as if he owned the whole palace, (as it was his birthright). He introduced himself as Aoi, son of Miyavi, son of Melody, and the physical embodiment of Horus, son of Osiris, son of Isis. 

The whole room gasped in astonishment at finding who he was. Most then understood that only a son of Osiris could possibly challenge Set. It was a welcome idea to all. Gackt seemed to take this as a challenge, and stood up. He walked over to the older teen, looking him up and down. Gackt smiled, taking his chin in his hand. 

"So, nephew, in what way have you planned to destroy me? I can see that same hate in your eyes that my brother had. You're practically his spitting image. Except maybe a little more cute with those big ass lips."

Aoi felt disgusted, wanting to throw up at his words. Aoi kept himself from it, and continued a strong pose. Gackt just smiled wider. He was planning something, they all knew, but what was it? They all feared for the young teen and what dangerous plan Gackt was preparing for him. But the Pharaoh's nephew was thinking as well.

"I plan on making you suffer. You kill my father, take the throne by force, and torture my people because of your sadistic desires. I will avenge both my father and my people with your death. Only the most painful death is right for you. First I will tear off your balls, silence you with them, and burn you alive naked for all the people to see. You'll wail in pain, but you'll just choke on your own balls."

The room looked at the teenager with widened eyes, not believing such a horrible idea came from the son of Osiris. Though they did not admit it, they did like the idea of seeing Set pay for everything he had done. Gackt had just smiled, shaking his head at the boy. 

"Ahh you got a lot of S from me, didn't you? You may look and walk like your father, but you talk like me. What a relief to know someone in my family understands me. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen, young one. Instead, I will rape you into the fucking ground, making your tight little cute hole bleed to stain the whole Nile. Maybe afterwards I'll bathe in that blood, drinking it like wine."

The nobles and priests gaped wider, horrified at the idea of such someone only a teen to go through such a horrific happening. Aoi only grimaced and shook his head. Aoi denied him, and then Gackt denied that, and they went on like that for an hour, adding things to their original plan, and telling graphic details of what each would do to the other. 

Eventually Reita broke the two up, understanding they could have gone on for eternity. Gackt glared at Aoi, and Aoi did the same. Gackt was the first to walk off, in a mad rush, to his chambers. Aoi smiled triumphant, and returned to his mother just outside the throne room. She embraced him, and worried about him and if he had been hurt. 

"Not a scratch, mother. We just threatened each other, but we did nothing. In the next few days we may proceed in doing what we threatened, however."

"What did Set say?! What did you say?!"

Aoi explained all they had talked about, watching his mother's eyes widen in horror at what both had said. She was horrified, and told him he must hide from Set, but Aoi did not want to be a coward. And in doing so, Aoi had accepted his fate. 

Gackt had spoken to Hyde, expressing his anger to the smaller man, but he only listened with nothing to add. But once Gackt was finished, he simply shook his head and went back to sleep. And so was how the battle between Horus and Set began.


End file.
